The Bird And The Herb
by Ninja Cats and Rainbows
Summary: Mintkit is 'special'. He can see and hear farther than anyone. Used, and abused, he wants out. Wrenkit is an outsider. She can fly like a bird. Ignored and alone, she wants to be loved. So when the two kits go along their journey to becoming a warrior, what will happen when they meet? Called on a mysterious mission, secrets are revealed. Rated T because I said so.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**A/N: This was up a long long time ago under the name of "The Song of the Herb". I've took it down and tweaked it a bit. It's far from done, I only have a few chapters and I've kind of stopped working on it. I think putting up and receiving reviews would motivate me to continue. :) So I hope you like it! Please R&R! Even if you don't like it, then just tell me why! Chapter 1 will be up when I receive 3 reviews :D Concrit appreciated!**

It all came back. Her mother's death. Her mysterious parting words. Featherstar sat under the stars, hoping her mother was up there watching over her. She had lost her mother, Dawnstar a long time ago. The pain was no longer fresh but whenever she missed her mother, she would look to Silverpelt. Right before her mother had died, she told a strange tale. Featherstar could still repeat it word for word.

"According to legend, there was a hawk who taught some cats the power of flight and sharp-sight. The first cat to learn had been Hawkstorm. He and his followers from all four Clans abused their powers and used them to fight many animals, cats and otherwise. They were exiled and sent out of Clan territory. Remember this, my daughter." And Dawnstar had breathed her last.

Though Featherstar didn't know why the great leader had chosen that story to tell at her death, she had never forgotten.

She closed her eyes and imagined her mother was sitting next to her. She pretended she could hear Dawnstar's sweet voice, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Then her eyes snapped open. She really could hear her mother's voice!

_Daughter, you must be ready for what is coming. It's time for mysteries to be revealed. No matter what happens, I am with you. Everything is going to be okay. _

Featherstar purred as her mother's scent wreathed around her and faded away. Feeling much lighter than she had in days, she padded back to the RiverClan camp.

* * *

Featherstar woke as the sun shone into her den. She walked out, squinting in the sunlight. She pricked her ears as she heard Mousestep begin to organize patrols. Eager to start her day, Featherstar walked towards her deputy.

"Mind if I join the dawn patrol?" she asked.

Mousestep nodded and gestured to two warriors. "Poppywing and Stormfern, go with Featherstar," she meowed.

The patrol hadn't gotten far before they saw a flash of ginger fur. All three warriors crouched instinctively.

"Was that a fox?" Poppywing gasped.

Featherstar shook her head. "There would be a stronger scent if it was. It's probably a rogue. The smell is unfamiliar, definitely not a Clan cat."

"Should we track it down?" Stormfern asked.

Featherstar nodded then help up her tail for silence. She sniffed the air. "The rogue went that way," she said, nodding her head towards a willow tree.

The patrol followed the scent trail to the willow tree and looked around for the rogue.

There was a quiet cough. "Are you looking for me?" A weak voice asked. Three heads turned at the same time in the direction of the voice. A ginger she-cat with matted fur padded towards them. She held a very young kit in her mouth and it was evident that she was starving, ill and exhausted. Featherstar flashed a look to the patrol, making sure that they knew this queen was no threat.

"What are you doing here? This is RiverClan territory." Featherstar meowed.

The rogue dipped her head. "Yes, I know. I came here for a reason."

Featherstar, Poppywingm and Stormfern all listened as the rogue begged for her kit to be raised in RiverClan. She never mentioned her name, saying that it belonged to a sorrowful past.

"It no longer describes who I am," she said, to the confusion of Featherstar.

"Where are you from?" Featherstar inquired, with a hint of suspicion.

The rogue opened her mouth to reply, then broke off in a loud bout of coughs. The rogue swayed and collapsed, coughing weakly.

"Go get Dustpetal," Featherstar ordered tensely. While Stormfern raced off, Featherstar and Poppywing moved the rogue back to her nest and gave her water. Very soon, Stormfern and Dustpetal were back. By this time the rogue was weak, but able to stand.

Without bothering to ask who the stranger was, Dustpetal did a quick examination.

"Definitely green-cough. She's very weak, she needs food, water, medicine, and a good rest," the medicine cat said briskly. Without wasting another moment, she led the still-coughing away to be treated. Featherstar followed, holding the kit while Poppywing and Stormfern finished the patrol.

The first thing Featherstar did back at camp was visit the nursery. To her relief, Icefur was there, nursing her two kits, Ashkit and Beechkit. The white queen looked up as her leader walked in. Featherstar dropped the kit on the mossy floor.

Icefur narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's that?" she demanded.

Featherstar replied calmly. "A kit that needs your help. Please Icefur, will you take care of her?"

The little kit wriggled her way towards the scent of milk, letting out a small wail. Icefur sighed and placed her where she could have some milk. The queen nodded a bit reluctantly, and Featherstar left the den.

At sunhigh, Featherstar stopped to check on the rogue and find out more about her kit only to have Dustpetal gently shoo her away.

"It can wait until tomorrow, she needs to rest right now," the medicine cat meowed.

But the next day, Dustpetal came to Featherstar with news that the rogue had died in the night. Featherstar could not just leave the kit alone in the world, so the kit had been accepted. A naming ceremony officially recognized Wrenkit as a member of RiverClan. Even so, many warriors disliked Wrenkit because she was not Clan-born. Not to mention what had happened a few days later.

* * *

Honeystar crept out of the Thunderclan camp. Leader for just a moon, it was hard to escape. But finally she could go tell her father the good news. She narrowed her eyes. She could see her father waiting for her outside Clan territory, waiting on a tree branch. Breaking into a run, she raced off to meet him.

As she neared her destination, it began to rain. She flicked her ears and slide to a stop beside the tree. Her father jumped off the branch, landing gracefully next to her.

"Took you long enough," he snorted.

Honeystar rolled her eyes. "Well I couldn't exactly leave the Clan right after I became leader now could I, Hawkfang?" she shot back, waiting for her father's reaction. Hawkfang grinned slowly.

"Congratulations Honey_star. _Now we can finally start putting my plans in place," he said with satisfaction.

Honeystar smirked. "There's more," she said smoothly. "There's a kit that was born recently. His name is Mintkit and he's a Hunter, father. Without any training, he can already see and hear like me!"

Hawkfang nodded slowly, leering. "We could use another Hunter. Turn him onto our side," He nodded once more, then took off, flying into the storm.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES** (so far)

**THUNDERCLAN**  
  
LEADER Honeystar-cream-coloured she-cat with amber eyes  
DEPUTY Lightwhisker-pale grey tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Rosefoot-white she-cat with violet eyes

WARRIORS Dappleclaw-tortoise-shell she-cat with orange eyes  
Berrytail-brown she-cat with green eyes  
Flamefur-ginger tom with blue eyes  
Stonethorn-grey tom with brown eyes

QUEENS Petalcloud-grey she-cat with violet eyes (nursing Breezekit-black she-cat with amber eyes, Snowkit-white tom with brown eyes, Frostkit-grey tom with blue eyes  
Shadefeather-dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes (nursing Mintkit-grey tom with white markings and green eyes)

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER Briarstar-white she-cat with brown eyes  
DEPUTY Owlfang- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

MEDICINE CAT Tawnypelt-brown tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS Snakeclaw-black tom with blue eyes  
Dawnwing-tortoise-shell she-cat with brown eyes  
Barkfoot-brown tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES Pinepaw-brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes  
Thornpaw-brown tom with blue eyes

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER Clawstar- blue-grey tabby tom with grey eyes  
DEPUTY Aspenfur-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT Rainpelt-light grey she-cat with white markings with violet eyes

WARRIORS Tanglebreath- brown tabby tom with light green eyes  
Redfur-red-brown tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICES Jaggedpaw-black tom with blue eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER Featherstar-light grey she-cat with violet eyes

DEPUTY

Mousestep-dark grey she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Dustpetal-brown she-cat with sea-green eyes

WARRIORS Littleheart-brown she-cat with light markings with grey eyes  
Stormfern-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Spottedpelt-brown tom with white patches with blue eyes  
Poppywing-red-brown she-cat with green eyes  
Duskclaw-black tom with green eyes  
Cloudwind-white she-cat with grey eyes

APPRENTICES Brookpaw-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes (mentor Cloudwind)

QUEENS Icefur-white she-cat with green eyes (nursing Wrenkit-little chocolate tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one violet eye , Ashkit-grey tom with blue eyes and Beechkit-brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**HawkClan  
**  
Leader Hawkfang- Ginger tom with piercing green eyes, is a flyer and hunter

Flyers  Cloud- pale she-cat with blue eyes  
Sky- silver tom with green eyes. Sunny's trainer.  
Patch- calico tom with amber eyes  
Lovey- black she-cat with white markings and purple eyes. Trotter's trainer.  
Ruby- ginger she-cat with brown eyes  
Brutis- dark grey tom with blue eyes. Ember's trainer.

Hunters Tiny- small white she-cat with green eyes  
Owl- grey tabby tom with brown eyes  
Arrow- black tom with blue eyes  
Duchess- silver she-cat with amber eyes. Apple's Trainer.  
Cassie- tortoise-shell she-cat with grey eyes  
Whiskers- brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Mickey's trainer.

Trainees Sunny- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Apple- ginger she-cat with brown eyes.  
Trotter- blue-grey tom with amber eyes  
Mickey- black tom with purple eyes  
Ember- ginger she-cat with brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reviews first!**

**Snowstripe482: I hope you continue to find this interesting :)**  
**Falling Storm: Thanks! :D**  
**Facing East: Good, I'm glad it was a good start. Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind! Character Development is something I'm working on.**

**So here is chapter 1! Point of View changes a lot, sorry. Can I get 5 reviews for the next chapter?**

Mintkit watched and rolled his eyes as the other kits, Breezekit, Snowkit, and Frostkit, tossed a moss ball around. On the inside though, he felt a pang of sorrow and regret. His powers prevented him from being a normal kit. He was too important. He would only be judged if he played kit games.

"Mintkit!" Shadefeather called.

Mintkit rolled his eyes again. "What does Honeystar want me to do for her now?" he asked impatiently, groaning.

Shadefeather licked his head, "It's an honour for you to be such an important part of the Clan already!" she purred.

Mintkit sighed, "But if I fail a mission that a whole warrior patrol couldn't do, I get punished! I'm not even six moons old yet!"

* * *

Wrenkit soared over Sunningrocks. She loved flying. The thrill. The freedom. In the camp she too often felt unwanted. Everywhere she went, she felt the stares of those who were watching her. Eyes always following her. Scared eyes, jealous eyes, hating eyes, awed eyes, puzzled eyes and sometimes even sympathetic eyes. She wished with all her heart that she could be treated like every other kit. But then again, all the other kits were Clan-born, and "normal".

* * *

Sent to spy on RiverClan, Mintkit crouched down. Using his powers, he scanned Sunningrocks and beyond. He couldn't see or hear any RiverClan patrols. Everyone was still asleep. It _was_ dawn after all.

_But 'such a special strong kit is always ready for duty. He doesn't need his sleep. ', isn't that right Honeystar?_ He silently mimicked his leader.

He crept closer to the border. Then he stopped and sniffed, looking side to side. He could smell a cat nearby. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated.  
He still couldn't see anyone. He shook his head.

It's because I'm near the borders. That's all. If there was a cat out here, I would definitely know.

* * *

Wrenkit swooped lower when she saw a shadowy figure. Borders didn't matter. It's not like patrols would be looking for a flying cat. None of the RiverClan cats would dare share her secret.

She thought back to the day her life changed. It was a moon ago.

_Wrenkit lay next to her adoptive mother, Icefur. Her "brothers" were still sleeping beside her. She could hear warriors starting to get up and leave their dens. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back asleep._

_Icefur stirred. Wrenkit sat up and blinked drowsily at her. Without saying anything to her, Icefur woke Beechkit and Ashkit. Wrenkit didn't mind. She was used to the queen's icy behavior. That didn't mean the queen hadn't been kind to her._

_The rest of the day continued like any other, except that Icefur and her mate Duskclaw were teaching Beechkit and Ashkit how to swim. Wrenkit was excluded because she was still too young, being a moon younger. Understanding the danger of drowining, she wasn't offended. She ran excitedly to a small cliff that overlooked the river, eager to watch the lesson, but tripped on a rock that sent her sprawling over the edge. She fell into the river, eyes closed._

_Or, would have at least, but as the Clan watched with wide eyes, she stopped just before she reached the river. Wrenkit opened her eyes cautiously. By some miracle she couldn't explain, she was literally hovering over the water! She leaned forward and by doing so somehow flew, if you could use that term, to where her Clan had gathered. She tumbled as she landed and ended up planting herself face-first in front of Featherstar._

Wrenkit snapped back to the present. She sighed. The day she discovered her powers, everything changed. The Clan started to treat her differently. Not to say that she was a complete outcast, but she wasn't exactly well-liked in the first place, her mother being a rogue. Now she was even more of an outsider. A freak. Her life devoid of the thing she wanted most, something she had never known before. Love. Icefur never loved her, even before her powers were revealed. Maybe her mother had loved her, once upon a time, but she had been too young to realize it.

She didn't remember her mother, or her life before she joined the Clan. All she knew was what Featherstar and Dustpetal had told her, that her mother was ginger with bright blue eyes.

_I wish I resembled her_. Wrenkit thought to herself. _Just to feel some kind of...connection...with her. I don't know my own mother!_

She shook her head. "Back to the present Wrenkit!" she lectured herself. Looking down near the ThunderClan border she saw….a kit?!

**A/N: A bit of an awkward ending, sorry. Was this too fast-paced? Next chapter's really short, but this one's kind of long so I hope it evens out.**  
**Remember, 5 Reviews! :) I have a box of virtual cookies! What do you think of Wrenkit?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, we didn't really reach 5 reviews, so let's try 5 reviews for this chapter. It's longer so I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to both Falling Storm and Moonbeam141 for reviewing!**

Mintkit turned around. RiverClan was asleep, like normal cats. It was barely dawn! Grumpily Mintkit padded back to camp and trotted up to Lightwhisker, the deputy.

"Nothing to report." He meowed yawning.

Lightwhisker nodded, "Get some rest," he said sympathetically. He didn't agree with Honeystar's decision to send this kit out at all hours, no matter how useful he was to ThunderClan.

Mintkit crept back into his den which was as lonely as ever. _Because such an important little kit needs his very own special den!_ He silently imitated Honeystar. Sighing he settled down for a nap.

* * *

Wrenkit cocked her head. _What's a kit doing out here on its own? I can get out using my powers, but other kits are watched to make sure they don't sneak out._ She decided to fly after him. Making sure to stay a considerable distance behind him, she followed him into the ThunderClan camp. As long as nobody looks up, I won't be seen. Thank goodness for all the forest coverage. Silently she watched as the kit went straight to the deputy.

_Why would a kit be a spy? Wouldn't a warrior with battle training be more suited for a spying mission?_ She wondered.

As he walked into a den, she knew she had to return to RiverClan. Soon the whole camp would be awake, and if her absence was noticed, there would be trouble. Not to mention what would happen if she was caught in an enemy camp. She turned around; ready to go home, but she started to feel a tickle in her nose. She had just enough time to think _Oh no!_ before she sneezed. Thankfully, it was so quiet nobody seemed to hear. Nobody that is, except for Mintkit.

* * *

Mintkit spun around. Lightwhisker had gone in. No one else was awake. But he head definitely heard a sneeze. It sounded too close to be someone from a different den. He walked cautiously to the entrance of the den. He looked around. He still couldn't see anyone. He turned back to go in the den, brushing it off when saw something brown flicker near the camp entrance. Surely it couldn't be a cat, it was probably a bird, but he started running after it anyways. If the camp was in danger, he had to know.

* * *

Wrenkit looked back and gasped. The kit was chasing after her, a determined look on his face.

She had been spotted.

Wrenkit started flying faster, terrified. She turned her head regularly to see how close the kit was. She ducked over and under branches. As she saw the border up ahead, she turned around to glance back. By the time she looked ahead again it was too late to realize she was about to run into a large branch. She hit her head and fell down to the ground with a loud thud!

* * *

Mintkit sprang forward. He didn't know this kit, and he had no idea how she had been flying, but she was hurt. She lay on the ground groaning in pain. Venturing nearer, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful this chocolate tabby was. He didn't know what to do. The kit was younger than him, she looked about 4 moons old. She definitely shouldn't be out of camp. He sniffed and then his eyes widened. This kit was from RiverClan. She was trespassing! He snarled. Didn't the kit know anything? Didn't she realize it was his job to drive her out? Growling, he prodded the kit.

* * *

Wrenkit opened her eyes blearily. Her head was pounding. She saw a kit in front of her, and rubbed her eyes. He didn't look like Beechkit or Ashkit, but there were no other kits in RiverClan. She lifted her head in confusion. She realized she was on the RiverClan-ThunderClan border near Sunningrocks. Then it all came back._ I'm on enemy territory! This kit saw me flying!_ Before the other kit could say anything, she staggered off into RiverClan territory as fast as she could, heart pounding.

_I'm never going out of camp again!_

**A/N: So? How was it? Personally I like the last bit, makes Wrenkit seem so cute and innocent XD Well tell me how I did, concrit always welcome, mild flames accepted, positives/negatives, anything really just please review! :D Hopefully I can get 5 reveiws fo**


End file.
